In certain existing designs, vehicle cup holders are often placed in the space provided between the driver seat and the passenger seat. Not only do these designs unnecessarily take away the space which otherwise could be available for other uses, but also they usually come in with relatively little flexibility for size and/or height adjustment.
It would thus be advantageous if a cup holder may be produced without these identified problems, particularly problems in relation to space constraint to a vehicle interior.